That Small Spark of Jealousy
by Clad In Sparkling Red
Summary: Gajeel and Levy go to the liabrary to find a little blue book about Water Mages. She sleeps over at Gajeel's house like any other day but finds herself quite sleepy and jealous of that little blue book for Juvia. Short One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. **

* * *

_That Small Spark of Jealousy_

The day had begun like any old day. The guild was most of the Fairy Tail mages weekend destinations. Cana sat at the bar chugging alcohol and watching her silly guild mates try to use Mira's magic.

Mira was teaching both Natsu and Lucy transformation magic.

Natsu transformed into Lucy and vise versa. He suddenly began to play with his imitated boobs.  
"Man these are heavy." He whined.  
"Natsu! Don't do that! Those are not yours to touch!" Lucy said with furry. She hit him upside the head.

She then imitated Natsu, "I'm all fired up."  
"Hey!" Natsu yelled.  
Lucy laughed at Natsu's surprise in her accuracy.  
Then Natsu began unfastening his buttons on his copied body.  
"What are you doing!"  
"It's tight."  
Lucy pounced on Natsu trying to stop him.  
She pinned his wrists down, her legs over his torso. This was an angry Lucy attacking Natsu. To most, it appeared to be 'Natsu' holding 'Lucy' to the ground.  
"Umm?" Wendy said interrupting Lucy's anger. They looked up and Lucy recognized how they appeared. Lucy turned back into herself. Her cheeks burning.  
"Turn back this instant Natsu." she demanded.  
"But Luce, I like your body."  
Lucy sighed.  
"I like _your_ body too." she said suggestively.  
He turned into the normal Natsu and pulled Lucy closer into him.  
"I like _your_ body." He said in response. He was now completely compliant to her request of wanting _his_ body.  
"Yeah yeah. I know." she giggled.

Lucy exited with Natsu as he was still attached to her waist.

Meanwhile, Mira decided to scout out Levy. Mira grew bored now that one of her favourite couples left.

She approached the little script mage.

"Give it a try too levy." Mira coaxed.

"I dunno." Levy said softly.

Mira rose an eyebrow. She slanted her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. Mira gave Levy an uncomfortable glare thus resulting in Levy giving in.

After Mira's miniature lesson, Levy tried her hardest and finally transformed.  
"Into Gajeel?" Mira said with a wide and devious grin.  
"I wanted to know what it'd be like." she said timidly.  
Mira laughed. She then instructed Levy to think of his voice and Gajeel's voice could be imitated in this form.  
Levy blushed. Thinking about how soothing the rough voice of his was; that low register of curtness rung through her mind.  
As Levy obtained his voice she strutted around. "I'm Gajeel." she said cutely.

Gajeel then walked into the guild shocked to see a mini him. He moved closer, quietly aware that Mira was teaching this member a transformation spell.  
"I look grumpy but I'm actually really sweet." Levy said with Gajeel's voice. He then realized that the only member this bold to say such things was Levy. He listened even more intently.  
"I am a very good person but even if people think I am not I Will not care because I have Fairy Tail." She giggled and turned back.  
"So accurate." teased Mira.

Gajeel swooped in behind levy. He lifted her up and put her over his shoulders. Mira gasped excitedly at Levy's lack of resistance.  
"Levy, I need help finding a book."  
"Sure I'll help you."  
As she lay over his shoulders, she began to ponder. She had just finished copying him when they encountered. 'Did he hear?'  
"Gajeel?" she asked innocently, "How long were you behind me?" she asked nervously.  
"From 'I look grumpy'."  
"Ooooh, about that Gajeel. Honest, I wasn't saying it to ins-"  
"It's fine. I know a bookworm like you said it in a good way." he said in a low gruff voice.  
Levy flushed to the sound of Gajeel's contentness. He was rather prideful that a squirt like Levy would bother to say such adorable lines.  
"But _you are_ a nice guy." she said in a quiet huff.

Gajeel let Levy down to allow her to walk on her own towards the bookstore. She followed behind him happily until Gajeel seemed to be walking too fast for her. He had quite a lead ahead. Levy attempted to hurry to him but a crowd pushed against her harder. Gajeel quickly stopped walking and waited for Levy. As she caught up he held his hand out to her.

"Hmm?"  
"Your hand." He demanded, "You'll get lost other wise."

Levy smiled. There was clearly no crowd ahead of them. She reached for his hand and walked with him hand in hand until the store.

"I won't deny that I have a soft spot for you." Gajeel told her. Levy's eyes widened, "and the rest of Fairy Tail." he added.

As the two walked into the book store Gajeel told Levy that he was looking for a small blue book called 'Water Mage Manual'. Levy thought it was odd but didn't look too deep into it.

Levy instantly began searching for the book. Gajeel seemed to smile at her energetic search and her adorable size being less than half the shelf size.  
By the time they found the book, night fall had hit.  
"I live nearby. Did you want to stay the night?"  
Levy hesitated. She concluded that it would be safer if she stayed with Gajeel.  
The pair bought the book and left. As they both walked out, it seemed like the street was busier than usual. Levy was being shoved every which way. She winced and instinctively cowered behind Gajeel and clung to his arm. Gajeel glanced down.  
"Sorry Gajeel but-" Gajeel quickly placed her back on his shoulders.  
"Thanks." she giggled as she swung her legs happily.  
"You're adorable." he said in a soft sigh. Blood rushed to Levy's face.

Once Gajeel reached his house, Levy rushed to the sofa. Her staying over was no new occurrence.  
"I'm sooo tired." She whined as she plopped onto his couch.  
"Grab a book. I'm taking a shower."  
He left and the shower water pattered loudly. She laid back and held out, 'Water Mage Manual'. Levy read aloud, "Chapter one. Controlling your emotions." Levy didn't bother to read the paragraph below. She flipped through pages reading other chapter names. "Your Lover, What to Do, Step-" Levy placed the innocent blue book down infuriated. She was helplessly jealous.  
She heard the shower halt and the door creek open. She felt hot air brush over her skin and goose bumps formed. His chest glistened with water.  
"My turn?" she asked.  
"Yeah."  
Levy rushed into the bathroom in fear that her eyes would be glued to his body. She popped her head out of the bathroom door and called, "Gajeel, I need a towel and pajamas."  
He threw her his towel around his neck then rummaged through drawers and passed one of his shirts.  
"Here."  
Levy frowned.  
"What? They _are_ clean are they not?"  
Levy sighed and showered.

Levy slipped out and dried her body with Gajeel's 'clean' and used towel.

She then pulled Gajeel's shirt, large and baggy, over her. In fact, he knew it would be too big and hadn't given her shorts. Wasn't seeing a girl only in his shirt excite him? Did she have no sex appeal? Maybe he wasn't interested in her at all. She had slept over before and he had done the same. Maybe he liked Juvia. I mean, they were close of course. The idea annoyed Levy. It was hard to not be jealous. She breathed in and out slowly to calm herself. Whether Gajeel liked her like that or not should matter.

She skipped out and had her hair slightly dripping. She hung the towel on a rack and sat beside Gajeel.  
He thought she was incredibly cute. She smelled like him as she wore his shirt, his shampoo and his body soap. Levy placed her orange ribbon around Gajeel's hair laughing playfully. He couldn't help but stare.  
"Want anything to drink?"  
"Ummm."  
"Water?"  
And there it was. The reminder. Why did she have to think like this. Levy sighed. It didn't matter. Be jealous of such a sweet friend was absolutely terrible. Levy shook her head trying to scare away such thoughts.  
Gajeel knelt down to where she sat.  
"What's wrong. Do you feel sick?"

Levy sighed, "I'm fine."  
"You know," he said as he rubbed his neck awkwardly, "I'm-uh-here for you and stuff so-um- you can talk to me about it."  
Levy smiled and felt better. It was enough.  
Gajeel was full of pride now and made the mistake to boast. "Well I'm a pretty good listener. Juvia comes over and tells me things all the time."  
"Juvia?" Levy said worriedly.  
Gajeel momentarily perceived her reaction to be a spark of jealousy.  
"Well-"

An knock at the door resonated into Gajeel's home.

"One moment Levy." Gajeel rushed to the front door. He was becoming gradually more and more gitty with anticipation. Levy may actually love him back! She would have to. A dragon slayer had one mate and he was very certain that Levy was his lifelong partner.  
"Hello?" he said.  
"Gajeel-san! Juvia is well but needs to talk to you."  
Levy, unaware that she was a girl in Gajeel's home wearing his clothes, peered around the corner, giving Juvia the wrong idea.  
"Oh! Juvia apologizes! Juvia did not mean to interrupt. Juvia is sorry."  
"You aren't." Levy said, a hint harshness in her words.

Levy moved forward to speak to Juvia. She pulled Juvia in and stood beside the shirtless Gajeel.  
Juvia fumed with the hallucinations before her. In her eyes, they looked perfect together they definitely seemed like a couple that would be intimate with one another especially moments before she had knocked on Gajeel's door.  
Juvia finally let out, "The Book."  
"Yeah hold on." As Gajeel brought the 'Water Mage Manual'.  
Levy felt embarrassed for being so paranoid. She laughed and clung to Gajeel's chest. He was red from chin to brow. She was so relieved.  
"Levy?"  
He expected an 'oh sorry' but instead she nuzzled closer. Gajeel picked her up like a princess and allowed Levy to become more comfortable. He was not going to say no to odd closeness.  
"Juvia is thankful for the book. Juvia will leave and not bother you two."  
She rushed out feeling as if she had been imposing.  
Gajeel walked Levy to his bed room and placed her down.  
"Gajeel?" she asked.  
He smiled and attempted to stay calm, "Yes Shrimp?"  
"Gajeel, I really really really-."

She was cut off by her own yawn.  
"Mmmh." she mumbled. Levy dragged Gajeel down beside her and pressed her body onto his trying to steal his warmth. Gajeel watched as Levy closed her eyes. He waited for a response but none came. He inched his arms closer and reached for her side. She giggled and rolled back and forth until she ended up right on top of him.  
"Gajeeeeeel, I loooove you." she said drowsily.  
She moved in and pressed her lips onto his. His warm lips kissed her back. For a few minutes the kiss developed into a much hotter exchange of breaths and movement. His hands explored her back and slightly under that long shirt he gave her.  
Another knock crept through the house. Gajeel reluctantly parted.  
Levy sat up and questioned this gesture.  
She then realized that he hadn't said that he loved her back. Her intense need to claim him drove her to this passion. She awkwardly slid off him. He got up and groaned as he ran to the door.  
"Yes?" he said angrily.  
"Hey, I wanted to tell you that I saw Lucy sneaking around with Natsu. Do you wanna come follow them with me?" said a friend from the guild.  
"No." Gajeel said as he slammed the door and walked back to the bedroom.  
Levy was curled in a ball on the edge of the bed.  
"Levy?" he asked.  
She huffed.  
Gajeel apologized for leaving her. He reminded her that she may have been rather tired and to sleep. He blamed her tiredness on her poor judgement to kiss him.

Levy curled up behind him and laughed. "Gajeel, I love you?"

"I love you too."  
Levy sniffled and pulled Gajeel's arm indicating for him to turn and face her. She moved in for another kiss and they were enveloped in the sweet ecstasy of that small spark of jealousy.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed all the cliches. **


End file.
